


Engagment

by otakuashels



Series: Bits and Bobbles of Thedas [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6929011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otakuashels/pseuds/otakuashels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her expression, this morning, spoke of no pain. That was relief. Her brown hair toppling around her face in a disarray of curls, now released from her tight traveling braid. Her face was naked of any makeup save the red she stained her mouth with every morning, without fail. Or, the color never came off. He wasn't quite certain for he had never seen her without it. Her brown eyes, normally flickering about to take in her surroundings were focused on the small singular item in her hand. It was then, Zevran noticed Alistair, standing in a similar position in the hall opposite of his. He was smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engagment

"What is she doing?"

"I don't know, she has been sitting with that happy smile on her face all morning long. Even when I called for her she did not give me a glance" Leliana cast a glance at the ex-crow.

"You do not think?"

"Psshhh" she snorted. "That's not possible. "

"Well he certainly did not argue when she claimed that he was to take the throne and that she would rule as his Queen" Zevran shrugged. Crossing his arm and leaning against the cool stone of the Denirm castle he took in the image before him. There sitting at the breakfast table, staring into one cupped hand while the other absentmindly stirred a bowl of porridge gone cold, sat the hero of Fereldan. She was wrapped in countless bandages, hiding the wounds she had received instead of dying. She had revealed to them after she had regained consciousness that she should not be alive. Alistair himself had been nervous and unsure about revealing the information, but the hero, she had felt no need to hide their reason for surprise from their companions.

Her expression, this morning, spoke of no pain. That was relief. Her brown hair toppling around her face in a disarray of curls, now released from her tight traveling braid. Her face was naked of any makeup save the red she stained her mouth with every morning, without fail. Or, the color never came off. He wasn't quite certain for he had never seen her without it. Her brown eyes, normally flickering about to take in her surroundings were focused on the small singular item in her hand. It was then, Zevran noticed Alistair, standing in a similar position in the hall opposite of his. He was smiling.

Not that, in itself was odd. But it was softer, an expression reserved only for the warden commander stirring neglected porridge. He was a handsome man, Zevran was certainly aware of that. He had considered briefly, to pursue the man when he had been allowed into the party. But within a weeks time he had realized it was a losing battle. Alistair had no interest in the male sex and even if he did, with her around, it was futile. The man, crown prince, practically reeked of adoration. Sometimes, it was hard to look at. But the expression Zevran saw now was different than what he had witnessed before.

Alistair was smiling softly, his eyes were calm and almost relieved. He was staring at her, now with the worried wistful expression he had seen on their mission. But instead, of more finality. As if he had completed a step in his heart's journey. Alistair heaved a silent sigh, speaking of contentment, and laid his head against the stone wall. Standing in a patch of sunlight, his strawberry blond hair seemed to be the color of pure gold, strong jawbone and body lines sculpted into severity by the shadows. He was a gorgeous boy, and certainly it seemed as if would grow more handsome with age.

The future king pushed himself off the wall and entered the private dining hall. She looked at him, her lips splitting in a smile that revealed well maintained teeth. Kneeling over the bench, long fingers tangled into her hair as he pulled her forward, sliding his mouth against her own, claiming that smile.

She responded with fervor, dropping the spoon and sliding her fingers up his neck. His free hand, feeling the lines of her body, only to stop its wandering to nestle in the small of her back and pull her body forward. Breasts flattening ever so naturally against the hard plains of a man's chest. the hand moved as it cupped her buttocks, pulling her even closer. For a moment, Zevran considered stepping away as

Leliana did. It was not his scene to view. He moved to turn as Alistair's mouth left hers and made a hungry path down, over clothes to the top of breasts shaking with uneven breath.

"Your Majesty!" a voice shouted, from the direction Alistair himself had just come. The man in question released a silent groan of need and impatience. She answered with a laugh and whispers in his ear. Releasing his grip he allowed her body to sink back to the bench as he straightened. His thumb ran over the pulsing vein of her wrist, to the clenched fingers. She opened her fingers like a moon flower at the end of dusk. Taking the small item he took her left hand and slid the ring onto her left finger. It shined from her. Helping her to her feet he smiled as she took his arm and they headed in the direction of the call.

"He did get a ring" Zevran chuckled and turned to head wherever Leliana had disappeared to. The bard would be absolutely furious if he did not tell her what he had found out.


End file.
